


The Lucky Ones

by zianourrystory



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Minor Violence, Other, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zianourrystory/pseuds/zianourrystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Soul Bond Story - or my attempt at one lol</p><p>3 Part Story</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucky Ones

_Finally a break_ Zayn loves his job; he really does he thinks with a smile. He is getting to live his dream, which many people in this world do not get to do but after finishing the X factor tour, One Direction has not had any type of extended break in a very long time, actually truth be told Zayn would say that they haven’t had more than 3 days off in a row since this whole journey started. It has been none stop live shows, interviews, signings, rehearsals, recording, management meetings, you name it.  
  
All the boys understand that ultimately this whole process is important, without the foundations in fan base they are create through interaction with all the interviews, promos, signings, and the concerts around the world, there is a big chance they could possible fade out of the industry.  
  
But this doesn’t mean that it has been easy for the 5 boys, especially when it comes to being away from home, away from comfort, away from anything familiar.  
  
A prime example is Niall, who has been home to Mullingar for a total of 4 days over the last year and a half. Zayn can see it is starting to really affect their small blond bandmate; to the point that Niall has been getting moodier and with tendencies of staying in those moods for longer periods of time. Since the break was announced a month ago, the mood swings have been getting worse with the whole anticipation of the vacation starts to build as the days go by. Just the previous week Zayn saw the bottle blond snapped at Liam over leaving shoes in the middle of the doorway when the boy tripped over them. Niall doesn’t span. At anyone, and much less at Liam. Ever.  
  
Sure Louis will cause any of the lads to get annoyed to the point of considering murder, but even Niall can resist Louis’ teasing for weeks on end, and most of the time Louis has already found another target before Niall even starts to reach his boiling point.  
  
It has been planned, by the powers that be, that for the next 2 weeks all the boys are going to their respective family homes to enjoy some well deserved time off, and of course to spend time with their families and friends, who they haven’t seen much of over the past year and half, except for the weekly phones calls, and skype chats.  
  
The first one to leave is Niall, the other boys decided to be there to see him off at the airport. Where Louis does a very dramatic scene of hugging Niall and sobbing very loudly about lost pots of gold and no good luck charm for when he is going to play FIFA. Zayn pushes Louis off Niall with the excuse that Niall is going to drown from the amount of tears Louis is crying out, but really the Bradford Bad Boi just wants his turn to hug the younger boy and have his chance to say good bye.  
  
Harry, never one to miss an opportunity to share a hug with one of the boys throws himself on top Niall and Zayn causing them to tumble to the floor in a heap of limbs and groans. Louis is laughing at the whole thing “Nice one, Curly” while Liam just shakes his head and helps Niall get out of the tangle of bodies on the floor.  
  
Liam pulls the smaller boy into a tight hug “Have fun at home, Nialler” Niall smiles at Liam “I will, its going to be pretty craic”  
  
Louis has helped Zayn and Harry get up from the floor, while Liam and Niall finished their goodbye. The other lads surround the blond knowing that it is almost time for him to leave and they feel the need to be close to him for a bit for some reason, almost trying to prevent him from leaving.  
  
“Did you remember everything?” Liam asks  
  
Niall smiles, nods and start to list stuff off with his fingers “Sure did, got my luggage, I got the new lyrics I have to learn in my bag, and I got my ticket right here, and-”  
  
Louis turns his head to one side “You didn’t call your brother to pick you up, did you?”  
  
Niall looks up from his finger counting and whispers “No, I didn’t” Niall then turns at Liam with wide eyes.  
  
Liam sighs and turns to Harry saying “Harry, could you ring Greg up and-” but Liam sees that he is already on the phone talking to Greg about Niall’s arrival flight information, which Zayn is showing to Harry on a piece of paper.  
  
Liam then turns to find Louis hugging Niall while he whispers into Niall’s ear, and Niall is just looking at the floor blushing and nodding every so often at what Louis is telling him.  
  
After getting Greg up to speed and making sure that Niall is ready to board, all the boys say their last goodbyes to Niall. As the blond bandmate is boarding, he turns to look at his best mates in the eyes and there is this small moment of dread, a sting of sharp pain, that fills the heart of all 5 band members; but it is gone so quick that they ignore it, thinking that it is just the feeling of saying goodbye after being together for so long, making the whole band feel bad. They don’t even notice that they are certain that all the members of One Direction felt the stinging pain; they don’t notice the first clue of a life changing event.  
  
Outside the airport Louis, Zayn, Liam, and Harry get into their respective cars ready to start the drive to their individual family homes, after saying their subdued goodbyes to each other and a promise to call once in a while. They start to head home, but as they all drive off, they feeling of dread, of stringing pain, is felt again but quickly passed just like the last time, so the moment is shrugged away and forgotten. Niall felt the same pain as he was walking down the aisle of the plane, it caused him to bump into a flight attendant and the embarrassment cause him to find his sit quickly. The 5 boys ignored the second clue.  
  
But they never had a chance to ignore the third clue.  
  
Zayn's first week back home is amazing, he absolutely loves it, the home cooked meals, not having to get up before 11 in the morning, and the best thing is seeing all of his mates from back home. He got into a routine of constant relaxation; he notices after a few days that he hasn’t been in contacts with any of the boys.  
  
Zayn frowns a bit at the conflicting thoughts in his head.  
  
On one hand, he does loves his bandmates in ways that not even he can sometimes understand or explain; like how he knows when Louis needs hair product in the morning even though he hasn’t seen or talk to Louis that morning, or how he knows when to have a coffee ready for Harry after a long night at the bar. He loves the fact that he doesn’t have to life his dream completely alone; there is always someone there to share the journey with.  
  
But there is something comforting in going back to the place you grew up and spend some time with the people that you have share so many memories with while growing up.  
  
Zayn, in a fleeting thought kind of way, wished that some clear sign would come along and let him know if the whole One Direction thing is going to work out at the end, giving out many boy bands tend to crash and burn after a while.  
  
 _Be careful what you wish for_  
  
Zayn starts to notice that he has been having problems falling asleep, normally Zayn can sleep the day away if he can, to the point that the boys always make sure that he doesn’t end up in weird position straining his neck, by sitting with him so that he can sleep on their shoulders. It has even become a running joke on twitter with the amount of twitpics both Liam and Harry have of him snoozing.  
  
But for the last week or so he has been sleeping less and less; first, he thought it was the weird sleep schedule he has been under for the last week, with all the late nights partying and getting back in touch with his friends. So he decided to go to bed early today to try and fix his sleep pattern but seems like something is off in some way because he has been trying to fall asleep since ten, when he first got into bed, and as Zayn turns his head he can read that its four in the morning. He doesn’t fall asleep at all that night.  
  
Around seven in the morning he decide to go have breakfast and just plays it off as him being on some sort of sugar high or maybe even just excess energy he has been feeling, it would make sense since he usually works off a lot of energy during a concert. But after the third night of the same sleepless routing; he starts to get worried cause he can’t really move from the lack of energy, he is having problems organizing his thoughts into actual sentences and he is so tried all he wants to do is sleep. After the fifth day, Zayn’s parents finally decided to move him to the local hospital. The doctor are perplexed to say the least, because they have never heard or seen anything of this nature in the medical community, it is placed as a high priority case within the senior members of staff, but the whole thing has placed under a privacy contract that does not allow any outflow of information outside the hospital, what no one realizes is that also means no one from management or the boys find out what is happening with Zayn.  
  
Liam’s visit back home is going great and everything is going as he had planned; he has been having fun catching up with Andy and all his other mates from back home. Most of all Liam is happy to see his family although he does get weird looks from his whole family especially his sisters because Liam, a normally conservative dresser, as taken to just walking around in boxers instead of his regular pyjamas “I guess Harry is rubbing off on me” he comments with a smile, but at the end Liam does put on a shirt but forgoes the bottom in honor of the curly haired boy.  
  
Around the end of his first week, Liam’s throat starts to hurt and it becomes hard for him to talk, thinking that it is just a cold no one worries about it, and Liam decides to take it easy for the rest of the vacation.  
  
By the third day Liam can’t talk at all, no sound comes out of his mouth when he tries to emit anything, he can’t even produce a moan or a grunting noise; and it doesn’t seem like he has a fever. He is sure of it once he tried all the thermometers in the house. Liam decides that the best course of action is to go to the doctor and have himself examined.  
  
The doctor is not able to find anything wrong with him, so he heads back home but he decides against calling management because he doesn’t want them to call the boys and worried them when they are with their families, _I’ll just wait it out I should get my voice back before I have to get back London_ is what the brown eyed boy keeps telling himself. Problem is, Liam didn’t get back voice back by the end of the week and he has to be in London tomorrow to see the boys and he doesn’t have a clue what he is going to do.  
  
Harry is having relaxing dinner with his parents when it starts, he misses his water glass when he goes to grab it and it spills all over the table; the whole family laugh it off as Harry been clumsy, but the incident does worry Harry a bit because he could have sworn the glass wasn’t that far to the left side. The second unpleasant incident is when he nearly runs over the nest door neighbor’s dog, when he is driving out of his driveway into the street.  
  
After the driving scare, Harry forces himself to go to the optometrist and it turns out his vision has deteriorated, at the end of the appointment a nurse came in with a pamphlet on how the right eating diet can help to slow the deterioration of the eyes; the pamphlet comes with a lecture on eating right and the passing comment on Harry’s skinniness. In the end a simple pair of glasses fixes that little problem. Resolved that he is going to have to endure Louis and Niall teasing him for the first few weeks, he heads home happy that a solution has been found.  
  
It turns out to be a temporary solution though because three days later he wakes up to total darkness, at first he thinks that it might be something weird with his room or his blinds but when he open the blinds to his windows; and he feels the warm sun on his face. Harry closes his eyes and he feels himself open his eyes again but can’t see it, he can’t see anything. He starts freaking out in such a way that causes Harry to fall into a state of shock, and simply fall to the floor;  and that’s how Robin found him 3 hours later, not responding to the world.  
  
Anne and Robin have no idea what to do, they are certain that both management and the boys themselves would not like Harry’s conditioned to be in the papers, given the amount of bad publicity that has been in the papers concerning the curly haired boy. So they decide to ring the family doctor to have him come over to the house to check on Harry. They make sure that everyone involved understand the important of the issue, to the point that once again Management and the rest of the boys are unaware of what is happening within their ranks.  
  
After doing a once over, the doctor has no idea what is happening to Harry, so assuming that Harry was just in shock over something of the teenage nature; the doctor does state that today youth tends to be over stimulated and they tend to react emotionally to certain things. The doctor is confident about the prognosis, and that it will be easier to deal with the problem once some time has passed; the doctor injects Harry with a solution to help induce sleep, giving the boy can get some well needed rest.  
  
A few hours later Anne hears some small whimpers from the living room _Harry_ She runs to him, only to find him on the floor on the fetal position, muttering to himself “I thought it was a dream, I thought it was a dream”  
  
Anne approaches slowly “Harry, darling, what is the matter?”  
  
Harry starts to whisper, trying to focus on his mother’s voice “I can’t.....I can’t...” but Harry can’t seem to finish the sentence, he just shakes his head, more tears start to fall.  
  
“Come on Harry baby, what’s wrong...please Harry tell me what’s wrong?”  
  
Anne grabs Harry’s face, lifting it up so that she can see into his eyes; she is dumbfounded at what she sees. Harry’s beautiful green eyes have gone completely black; all Anne can do is gasp.  
  
“Mum, I can’t see” is the only whisper that is heard in the room.  
  
Niall’s time in Ireland is just what the little blond needed after the last year of touring One Direction has had. He has been having late night drinking sessions, partying until he can’t move his legs, playing footie until his knees are completely bloody, and of course, enjoying all the food Mullingar has to offer and then some.  
  
He wakes up one morning after a rather rowdy party with a serious headache _how much did I have to drink last night_ He stumbles to the bathroom to find some pills so that he can get some relief and get back into bed. After a drink of water and two pills, he can feel the headache start to subside slightly, but he can still feel a small pressure in his head. Niall looks into the mirror _shit I look like crap maybe I need to cold it for a few days_. Niall spend the day at home on the couch alternating between sleeping and watch mindless TV, the headache returns a few times not as intense as when he woke up and there is still a slight pressure all around his head.  
  
For three days the headaches keep getting more intense, Niall plays it off as a change in climate since he hasn’t been in Ireland for the last year and the pills seem to be helping a bit. That is until today. Niall wakes up to the worst pain he has ever suffered, it is like his head is being spilt open from the inside, the pressure in unbearable. His eyes are tearing up to the point that he can’t see anything and it’s difficult to breath, he needs to concentrate on the can’t of breathing because the pain is just too intense.  
  
Niall tries to get up, only to end up on the floor in a mess of limbs and beds sheets, the falls just cause the headache to worsen because of all the movement, Niall ends up passing out from the pain.  
  
He comes to after while with the same level of pressure, he tries to get up only to fall down yet again. Niall turns to one side and starting sobbing because the pain is just too much and he wants to go away _why...why is this happening...why doesn’t it stop_ Niall remembers that his mobile is close by, so fighting through the pain he crawls to his night table and tumbles through his contacts until he finds his brother. Even the ringing noise causes the pain in his head to intensive, he whimpers when his brother answers the call.  
  
Greg’s happy voice comes throught the receiver “Nialler!”  
  
Niall rasps out a small “Greg??”  
  
Greg realizes something is wrong “Niall....Niall. are you there buddy...Niall...what’s wrong....Nialler I need you to answer me right now....where are you?”  
  
Niall whimpers and slowly lets out “My room” All the strength Niall has used to call his brother leaves him and he drops the phone while he starts to sob because it just too much for him, while Greg is screaming into the phone that he is on his way.  
  
The next ten minutes are agonizing for Niall; he curls up into the fetal position and starts pulling on his blond hair in an attempt to maybe help the pain in his head. He pulls so hard that at one point that a bit of golden hair comes off his scalp.  
  
Greg opens the door “Niall..buddy whats wrong”  
  
Niall whimpers and clutches his head “Ok ok buddy I am going to take you to the hospital”  
  
Louis is currently hiding behind the pantry door from the twins in a unique game of hide-and-seek that ends with a tickle fight after each round, Louis snickers at the thought of this silly game before he can catch himself _oh shit_ He covers his mouth in an attempted to silence the giggle, but the patter of small feet that can heard coming to the pantry, lets him know that the whole thing was in vain. The twins open the door and throw themselves onto Louis to tickle him; Louis is laughing and prepares to catch the twins when something new happens, as soon as he touches the girls, it starts.  
  
At first it is a small burning sensation, the begins to spread from where the twins are touching him but it quickly escalates to an unbearable level burning sensation, and Louis gently lowers the twins off him making sure they down fall to the ground safety, all while hissing from the pain. He back up, creating some distance from the twins.  
  
Louis checks over his arms and he doesn’t notice anything, turns to the girls “Have you two been playing with my itching powder again” he tries to give them a stern face but inside he is freaking impressed if they are actually able to actually pull off this type of prank at their age. He must admit he is a bit disappointed when the girls say that their mom threw out all his itching powder because of last time incident.  
  
Louis shrugs off the whole thing as a freak accident and tries convince the girls to make cookies with him but both Phoebe and Daisy know all too well that letting Louis make cookies is kind of like gambling, there is a good chance a very good chance you will lose, your appetite that is. But Louis been Louis can be very convincing just like that time he talked Niall into yogurt laced with tabasco sauce, not that Niall knew about the tabasco sauce.  
  
By the time Jay, Lottie and Fizzy are home from shopping, Louis and the twins have manage to make a decent baking sheet of edible cookies. There are another 2 trays but although they looked like perfect cookies you would have to be insane to even try, because peanut butter and dried mangos are not a cookie approve combination. No matter how many times the Tommo tries to insist it is.  
  
After helping get everyone ready to bed, Louis and his mom sit down to have a cuppa and enjoy just talking for a little while. This is something that Louis misses more than anything about not being home anymore, the quiet moments with his mom, just talking and enjoying each other presence. He must admit that he is starting to miss the boys; after being away for a week and since none of them has actually called each other, the feeling to see each other is growing daily; the random daily texting and tweets have happened but its getting to not be enough. So he decides to phone every one of the boys and demand a skype date; why because he is the oldest, his word is law and it must be obeyed, even by leprechauns.  
  
As he is saying goodnight to his mom, Jay leans in to kiss Louis on the cheek, unlike the previous time the burning sensation does not start slow, it comes at Louis full force. It is so intense Louis falls to the floor screaming and trying to put out the fire that he feels is on his face.  
Jay gives Louis a flat look because her oldest can’t ever pass up an opportunity to make a prank, but at as soon as she sees actual tears; annoyance turns into concern that Louis might injure himself, it wouldn’t be the first time a prank goes south for the feathered hair boy. Jay grabs Louis’ wrist to try and help her only son with whatever is happening to him but it only make things worse.  
  
All of a sudden Louis’ face is not what just burns, his wrist feel like they have been placed directly into the centre of an open flame. He thrashes a few times and once he feels that whatever has holding him has stop. Louis crawls into a corner crying, and tries to focus and concentrate on something but all his body is burning now, not just his face and his wrists.  
  
Jay is dumbfounded, she has has never in her life seen anything like this, she understand now she can’t touch Louis but to see her son so broken from the pain he is feeling is breaking her heart and all she wants to do is helping him.  
  
Finally after about 30 minutes Louis stops crying “Mum?”  
  
Jay moves from her place on the couch “Honey?”  
  
“Mum...mum...” Louis coughs and cleans his face a bit ”what is happening to me?”  
  
“I have no idea love, but we will work this out, together you and me”  
  
The next five days Jay and Louis experiment with Louis’ condition, as Jay likes to call it, Louis prefers the word freakiness. It turns out that it is direct physical touch that cause pain to him, if there is some type barrier between Louis and the other person then Louis won’t feel the burning sensation he has grown to consider as his freakiness.  
  
Deep down inside he is worried how is going to break this to the boys _oh hello lads, how was your vacation? good, mine too, but here is the thing if you ever touch me again I am going to feel like to are placing white hot coals on my skin_ Louis just sigh and puts his face into his hands. There is nothing he can do now he has to finish packing for his drive back to his and Harry’s flat tomorrow _at least my mom is coming with me._  
  
Paul Higgins wakes up and is caught in between smiling or groaning. Today is the day the boys come back, Paul loves the boys to death but they are....special boys that require adult supervision at all times or dressing rooms end up covered in fruit.  
  
This is not part of Paul’s job but it is something that he wants and likes to do, which is intruding on the boys on their mini reunion to check up on them and to give them a rundown of the next few weeks, and if he happens to snap a pic of Louis crying so be it _I can’t believe I have been reduced to blackmail, but it would be nice for my shampoo to stay shampoo for a while instead of ranch dressing_  
  
Paul knocks on Harry’s and Louis’ flat, to his surprise its Jay that answer the door. Paul and Jay exchange their hellos as Paul steps into the flat, as he turns towards the living room area, he is surprise yet again _is Louis wearing black?_ Paul is a bit stunned to find the most colorful dresser of One Direction wearing black skinny jeans, a black turtleneck, with a black hoodie and black gloves. Paul knew he was looking at Louis but at the same time it was like looking at a whole different person.  
  
Louis looks up at Paul and offers a small smile “Hello Paul”  
  
“Hey there Louis...” Paul turns towards Jay with a confused look on his face “Is everything alright?”  
  
Louis just turns to his mum, and Paul sees out of the corner of his eye that Jay gives her son a small nod and a smile that says everything will be ok, and that does not help Paul’s nerves at all.  
  
Louis takes a deep breath, pull the hood of the hoodie down and starts playing with the hem of his sleeves “Paul...I...something has happened...I think-”  
  
Suddenly the sound of the front door opening eoches into the living room, a moment later Geoff and Liam walk into the flat. Paul doesn’t know if he can take any more surprises today, because if Geoff is here, than that means something is very wrong with Liam. Rarely does management deal with the Payne parents because the ever responsible and independent Liam is always ready to take charge.  
  
Paul decides to get a handle on the situation and walks over to Louis so that he can start to understand why the One Direction parents seem to be showing up in London. What happens next is so fast Paul knows it happened is because Geoff like to brag about how good Liam right hook is, and how it took down a grown man. Paul puts his hand on Louis neck, making the mistake of running his fingers through the Doncaster lad’s hair as he doesn’t it. Jay distract by the exchange of pleasantries with Geoff Payne was too late to notice and stop Paul but his fingers have already touched Louis scalp. The reaction is instantaneous; Louis drops to his knees screaming because the burning is too intense.  
  
Paul trying to catch Louis before he falls completely to the ground. Jay pulls him away “No, Paul don’t touch, it burns him” Paul confused about the statement turns towards Louis again, only to be caught by a strong right hook that send him on to the floor away from Louis.  
  
Liam quickly drops to the floor and pulls Louis onto his lap, Jay tries to stop him but notices that Louis doesn’t mind Liam touch and somehow she is not surprise by that fact. The room is in complete silence, Paul can’t believe that Liam punched him and he is pretty sure he needs to have his jaw checked. All that can be heard are Louis’ sobs and Liam telling him that everything will be Ok. And as soon as Liam’s skin comes in touch with Louis’ skin it like a bucket of cold water has been dumped on Louis, he starts to whimper in relief. Louis looks into Liam eyes and Liam knows what his bandmate needs.  
  
“Dad, Jay, Paul I need you all to leave now, right now” There is such power behind Liam’s voice, that all three adults obey without a question “We will be out soon to explain”  
  
Just before exiting the flat Geoff stops on the spot, turns and says “Liam, you can talk!!”  
  
Liam replies with a slightly tone of desperation in his voice “Not now Dad, please Louis needs me, please I will right out”  
  
Geoff nods at his son and leaves the flat.  
  
Now that they are alone Liam lets his instincts take control of his body. He starts by taking Louis face into his hands, and starts to slowly kiss the older lad. Louis can’t believe the amount of relief that Liam is giving him _I want…no… I crave… I need please_ “I know Louis I know I am here Lou”  
  
Liam picks Louis, walks over to the couch and gently places him on it while he kisses Louis’ lips softly. He then begins to takes his clothes off, and Louis starts to whimper again because the heat is becoming intense again around his neck making it difficult to breath _Li please make it stop_ “I am here Lou just give me a sec “Liam is down to his pants and starts to undress Louis.  
  
Once they are both in their underwear Liam pulls Louis’s back against his chest. They lie like that for a few moments, and start to enjoy the comfort of being in each other presence again. But it’s not enough, something is missing.  
  
“Liam, we have to find the other lads, especially Niall and Harry, what if...what if”  
  
Liam kisses Louis on the lips “We will Lou, I promise, I know you can feel it too”  
  
Louis looks at Liam with teary eyes “I need them Li. I need to see Niall and make sure he is actually eating his vegetables. I need to hear Zayn sing and smell his cologne. I need to hug Harry and run my fingers through his hair. Please Li let go get our boys”  
  
Liam just smiles, leans in to kiss Louis one last time before they being their search for the other boys.  
  
Outside of the flat Paul is nursing his jaw, which is decorated with a large bump, while he listens to Jay’s and Geoff’s story about their respective sons and the problems that have been affecting them for the past week. “So let me get this right, Liam lost his voice a week ago and got it back when he saw Louis. And If Louis is touched by someone, who isn’t Liam; he would feel intense pain, yeah?” Paul doesn’t wait for their response; he is already picking up his phone.  
  
“Paul what are you doing? You can’t phone management over this”  
  
Paul look at Jay with a small smile “I am not going to sell out the boys to management I promise, but you are forgetting that one direction has more then two members, and giving the fact that two of them are showing signs of something weird it would be best to check on all of them” Both Jay and Geoff now understand why Paul reached for his phone. As the three adults start to dial the three different phone numbers, the door to the flat opens to reveal Liam giving a piggyback ride to Louis.  
  
The three adults stopped to look at the two boys that seem to have recover from what happened in the flat. Louis has his face hidden in Liam’s neck and Liam has a closed off expression on his face.  
  
“Louis and I need to find the other boys and fast, so we are splitting up” At the mention of splitting up they see Louis’ arms tighten around Liam. The Wolverhampton lad turns his head to whisper into his bandmates ear, the others cannot hear what is being said but they see that Louis is becoming calmer and has even gotten off Liam’s back.  
  
Louis once off the taller lad says “I will be going to Holmes Chapel, Harry is still there, and Liam will be going to find Zayn in Bardford. After that we will meet up at the airport to go to Dublin, we need to get to Niall and fast...he is in so much pain” Louis whispered the last part.  
  
“How do you know?” Paul asks  
  
Both Liam and Louis look at Paul, their eyes shining brighter than usual “We just do”


End file.
